How it all changed
by FmaFan10
Summary: Hiatus... Hermione goes back in time after the final battle with everyone died in the future, she goes back to change everything and all the while falling for… some forbidden fruit… R&R. chapter 2 up! Marauders era! little angsty in begining. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: I know, I am supposed to be writing my other stories, but I have writers block… so yeah, well enjoy!**

**Summary: Hermione goes back in time after the final battle with everyone died in the future, she goes back to change everything and all the while falling for… some forbidden fruit…**

**Disclaimer: Do… Not… Own… Harry… Potter…. **

**How It All Changed.**

**By.**

**FmaFan10**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dead… their all dead… only me… why?! How did this happen?! Why did time work out this way?! Harry…Ron…Ginny…Luna…Neville…Remus… the Weasley family…all of the dark and the light side dead. All dead… only me left…

Hermione made her way up to Professor Dumbledore's office. Hermione looked at his portrait…

"Professor Dumbledore… the war… it's finally over"

"Ah I see. Who won?"

"We did. But…"

"Yes, my dear?"

"They are all dead, professor."

"My, dear, what is it you want most in this world?"

"For everyone back and for Harry to have a nice life with the parents who loved him."

"My, dear you should know…"

"Yes, professor?"

"You are related to Godric Gryffindor, you are his direct descendent."

"What?"

"You can go back and change the fate of the world. Give Harry the happiness he always wanted!"

"But, how?"

"Go, to the Room or requirement think of something to help you go back, you will go in and it will give you want. But first go to the Gryffindor common room, your stuff is already packed with a note on top in my hand writing when you go back to the past, find me, give it to me. And when you get the thing to take you back, give it 10 turns, and I also love Lemon drops. Goodbye my dear. Good luck. Since you are the direct descendent you and only you have the power to defeat Tom. You know where the Horcruxs are, find them destroy them. And destroy Tom! You will also be a seventh year, since you were never able to start or finish it."

"Thank you professor"

Hermione walked to the common room, shrunk her trunk, put it in her pocket, and walked to the room of requirements and walked past it 3 times thinking of something to help her get back. She walked in the door, and there in the center of the room was a table with a time turner on it. She grabbed it and gave it 10 turns.

She could feel time reversing it self, when it stopped, she walked to Dumbledore's office; she looked out the window and noticed it was probably dinner, she went to the gargoyle and walked up the steps, and knocked on the door.

Dumbledore said "Just a moment"

Then, the door opened and two boys walked out and bumped in Hermione. One of the boys looked so much like Harry, except his eyes were blue, and he didn't have a scar. He had an air about him that just screamed mischief.

The other boy looked like a young Sirius Black, except he looked so different yet so much the same, it was strange, he didn't look like he spent 13 years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit.

Sirius, look at Hermione, and said "Why, hi I haven't seen you around here"

"That's because you haven't." Hermione pointed out.

"Professor, I need to talk to you. It's about Tom Riddle."

Dumbledore's eyes got slightly bigger, and Sirius watched the exchange. And shrugged his shoulders, and looked at James, and saw a look in his eyes that he only held for Lilly Evans.

"Mr. Potter do you mind waiting outside by the gargoyle?"

Speaking for the first time since seeing Hermione said "uh sure Professor."

Hermione walked into Professor Dumbledore's office and shut the door, and began her tale about well everything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes: ****So, do you like it? I do, sort of. But anyway review! I want 3 reviews before I update because I want to make sure people like it before I put up a new chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: Ok, well here's the next chapter in How It All Changed. Hope you enjoy! Can you believe people don't write a lot of these? They really should! James/Hermione is an awesome pairing!**

**Read the bottom A.N**

**Disclaimer: read the first chapter…**

_Italics are when people think_

_And underlined Italics are letters_

**Recap:** Hermione walked into Professor Dumbledore's office and shut the door, and began her tale about well everything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore held out his head for Hermione to sit down in a chair. "Please have a seat Miss..."

"Oh, professor Dumbledore, my name is Hermione Granger, or as I recently found out from you Hermione Gryffindor. Here, you told me to go this to you."

Hermione handed Dumbledore the note, she found on her trunk. When she had gone to the common room, in her own time.

_Dear, Albus Dumbledore,_

_You're probably wondering who this girl is and who is writing this letter._

Dumbledore stopped for a moment and looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow.

_The girl is Hermione Gryffindor or better known as Hermione Granger. She was adopted when she was just a child when her parents died. She was adopted by muggles. She is from the year 1998, Voldemort lost the war, But at the cost of all the lives in both the light and the dark side. Hermione has come back to destroy Voldemort on her own, and destroy all seven Horcruxs, she and her friends found them in the future and she and only Voldemort know the location of them, go with her when she goes to find them. _

_She is 18 going on 19 on September 19, she hasn't gone to her 7th year because of the war, and she wishes to be a 7th year, find the Horcruxs, and destroy Voldemort this year. Please take care of her Albus._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Well, Miss. Granger." He began, "according to this letter that I wrote in the future, you are telling the truth. A 7th year Gryffindor you shall remain and meet me in my office every Friday at 8 sharp, where we will go Horcrux hunting."

"Oh, thank you professor!"

Hermione stood up to leave, and Dumbledore said "My dear be careful, these are dark times, and you can't trust everybody. Chose your friends wisely, and don't be telling anyone about you being from the future, or about your Gryffindor line ok? Only when necessary. And tell Mr. Potter to take you to Gryffindor tower and to show you around before dinner."

"Ok professor. And thanks for everything, and it's good to see you so young and alive. We all missed you so much."

Hermione walked up to Dumbledore and gave him a hug, and walked out and down the steps, and saw James and Sirius sitting outside waiting.

As, soon as James saw her, he was all "Hey, so does he want to see me?"

"No, but he told me to tell you to take me to Gryffindor tower, so I can put my stuff away, and then for you to show me around."

"Oh, okay, oh by the way I don't think we told you our names?"

"No, you didn't, I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger."

"I'm James Potter, and this is…"

"I can talk for myself Prongs! I milady am Sirius Black the most Notorious prankster at Hogwarts!"

"Hey! I am the most Notorious prankster at Hogwarts, Padfoot!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the nicknames, 'hey she should at least act surprised at their nicknames.'

"Prongs? Padfoot? What kind names are those?"

"Well, Hermione that is a tale for..."

James didn't get to finish what he was saying because Hermione collapsed.

(A.n. she just fought in a war, she should be injured.)

James and Sirius looked panic struck; they looked at each other then at Hermione.

James picked her up, and started for the hospital wing, while Sirius went back up to Dumbledore's office to tell him.

---------------------------------

"James Potter what did you do to her?"

"Nothing Madame Pomfrey, we were talking outside of Dumbledore's office and she collapsed."

"Well, put her on the bed."

James put her on the bed and Madame Pomfrey looked over her with her wand, and widened her eyes in shock, and James saw this and said "What's wrong with her?"

"According to my findings I don't even know how she was walking around or anything of the sort, I have no idea how this girl wound up like this."

Just then Dumbledore and Sirius walked in and Dumbledore looked sad "Poppy, how is she?" he asked.

"Albus, it looks like she's fought in a war or something."

"Alas, Poppy she has."

The two Marauders that were in there looked horror struck.

While Madame Pomfrey looked sad.

Madame Pomfrey started healing all of her broken bones, and mending cuts and scraps, and told the headmaster she would be released in two days.

The boys looked sad. And Professor Dumbledore told them to come back when Poppy would let them. And not to worry. And not to tell anyone she had been fighting in a war.

With one last look at Hermione, the two boys left the hospital wing, and headed to the great hall for dinner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes: oh I am sorry I haven't updated in so long! I said I would update when I had 3 reviews, but now I have 8. Sorry. I had writer's bloke and didn't want to work on it! But I am back! So stop worrying! Hope u like this second chapter!

R&R please. Oh and I will update soon also!!

Thanks to my reviewers!


End file.
